Pro Bending
by Crest-4K
Summary: This is a small fic just about Pro-Bending. It is a OC team so if you don't like don't read. Thisnis just something I'll do if I ain't got nothing else to.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this one I'm pretty excited for. I have always enjoyed the Avatar series and legand of Korra is fantastic. Note that my OC will not interact with Korra cconstantly. So this takes place at the start of the series. This series will be mainly about pro bending with a little actual plot put in. Actual plot of Korra will be twisted to my command. Oh just so you know this is before Amon. So yeah the plot is not in time with the original Korra story. Sorry if this bugs you.**

A large arena filled with with screaming fans, enjoying the spectacle that was before them. Six professional benders are competing in the arena. The two teams are competing in friendly match. These teams are: Futre Industries Fire Ferrets and the Merchant City Ming Snakes. On the Ferrets side, Bolin, Makoo and Kora. On the Snakes side, Sheila, Ulva and Hotaru. So far in round 1 both teams have been extremely equal, no players going beyond zone 1. Sheila ((Pronounced Shay-La)) throws two disc towards Korra, which she blocks easily, she responds with a fierce barrage of water bending attacks. Sheila gets knocked back to Zone 2.

"Damn it Sheila!" Ulva shouts as he flips backwards, knocking back Makkos fire with his water across his foot. "I knew you weren't ready." He said to himself, badly as everyone heard.

"Oh come on Ulva he only went back a zone." Hotaru said relaxed, blasting Bolin with fire. She quickly steeped fire from her feet knocking Bolin back to Zone 2. "Woo!" She said jumping in the air. Bolon launches discs towards her which she blocks easily.

"Don't get cocky Hotaru." He said swiping his hands towards Makoo, Makoo blocks easily and fires back with his fire bending. They have a flurrish of blows against each other. Sheila looked towards Ulva in jealousy.

"I'll show you!" He shouts as he fires three discs against Korra, She destroys them. He continues firing and eventually knocks Korra back to Zone 2. "Oh yeah, number one earthbender rig-" he says before being interrupted by Makoo's fire knocking him off the stage. Ulva looks back towards Sheila and gets knocked to Zone 3 thanks to Korra.

"You okay Ulva?" Hotaru asks while being overwhelmed by the three members of the ferrets. She eventually gets knocked back to Zone 2. The ferrets step forward as the buzzer goes. Round to Ferrets. The Ferret members celebrate as the Snakes re group. Ulva is visibly annoyed at Sheila.

"Damn it Sheila stop being so reckless!" *Ulva shouted towards Sheila. Ulva was a tall man, six foot three with a long ponytail down to his back. He had a scar across his face and never seemed to smile. He was a skilled waterbender and learned from his is a dark skin tone and he is the oldest member of the team at twenty-four. Sheila sighed and put a hand on Ulvas large shoulder.

"Oh come on Ulva calm down. We are on the same team." Sheila said with a grin. Sheila was smaller than Ulva at a small Five foot ten. He had short scruffy hair. He had a pale skin and at eighteen years old he was the youngest member of the team. "Back me up here Hotaru" he said looking towards her.

"The kid has a point Ulva. Calm down." She said with a smile. Hotaru was the smallest at five foot five and had hair down to her shoulders. It often got in her eyes however as she refuses to tie up her hair. She is a simalair tone to Sheila and an adept fire bender. She gets quite excited fast. At twenty she is the middle child of the group.

"Nevermind. Now get your head in the game, and lets win this round." He said with his normal serious tone. Round two starts as the players by into position.

"Begin" The announcer says as all players go at it. Sheila starts firing the discs at Korra but to no avail as Ulva and Makoo trade blows with there bending matching each other at every turn. Hotaru fought a winning battle against Bolin. She outmatched Bolin, I'll be it with some difficulty, quite quickly knocking him over to Zone two. Korra knocks Sheila into Zone 2 shortly after that happens.

"Da-damn it," Sheila mutters to himself as he fire three towards her at a breakneck speed, knocking Kora back to Zone two as well. Makoo was now holding off Ulva and Hotaru as Sheila tried to protect them from Korra and Bolin which he did successfully. Eventually however Makoo ends up getting knocked back as the Snakes advance into there half. Each team's exchange blows but neither gains any zones for the rest of the round. This rounds goes to the Snakes.

 **So what did you think? Sorry for the fairly short chapter but I'd like to save the second half for the next chapter.**

 **See ya**

 **Crest**


	2. THE END PLEASE READ

**Oh sweet jesus I forgot this place existed. If anyone actually liked my cringefest of old fanfiction I have actually got a Tumblr which I'm using for writing practise. Nothing on there I've posted is really up to my standard but I've been doing this on my phone while my computers getting fixed. So if you guys have Tumblr's please do follow me. My name is Writing-Practise02. Note: from this point the account is dead and all stories discontinued. If you wanna grab the rights to one of my stories (not sure why you would) message me on Tumblr and I'll give first come first serve. Sorry if this may disappoint any of you.**

 **Link: .com**

 **Signing of for the last time.**

 **Crest-4k**


End file.
